Sibpal (Supernannya/Pokemon AU)
Biography Sibpal is a Pokémon owned by Ri Dae-Jung. His trademark trait is his raspy and gravelly voice, which hints he might of been a smoker. He was Blood Soldier Ops Pokémon #18, Sibchil, his partner in crime was a Glameow. Appearance Sibpal is a Weavile, which is a weasel-like Pokémon with a feather-like crown, ear-like feather appendages coming out of the sides below his crown and crest, a dark small body with sharp, white claws, his tail is two feathers Personality Sibpal is very loyal to Ri Dae-Jung and follows his every command He is more stable than Pytka, who usually goes for the kill. Despite him and Pytka are on the same team, the two spend their moments insulting and swearing at eachother. Sibpal also dislikes Conker and tends to call him an "irritating motherf***er". Quotes Thought you might say that, Now f*** off! ~ Sibpal to Conker when he tried to move him off a chair. You're worried about my trainer's safety?, no one in this world can kill Ri Dae-Jung, the boy is a Terminator, and I mean that in every sense of the word, sometimes....You just wanted to shoot him, but he won't die! Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? Pytka absolutely hates the cold, he's part-Dragon so I can understand why, he would wrap his wings around himself, I once caused frostbite to 3 of his wings on his left side after a gently poked them, Nurse Joy managed to save the wings, but warned Ri Dae-Jung not to let Pytka fly in his human forme for several days. Sigh, Pytka, when your trainer is trying to kill his foe when your three-headed dragon decides to act like an a**hole and ruin it. Keep Pytka away from alcohol, He's the ABSOLUTE WORST, he fights with random drunks, He also says the most inappopriate things, like for example, what porn he watches. Pytka isn't the best guy, but he's not down with killing innocent people, he needs info about the person before he kills. I really f***ing hated Pytka as a Zweilous, his right head cursed, was annoying as h***, and I had to listen to him say the most inappopriate things, I even had to listen to his rants every night. Pytka's not really the best guy, He hates cowards, he makes Ghetsis look like a preschool television host. When we were working for Team Plasma, Pytka was such a d****e that even the hugher leveled members thought he was a d***. When Pytka was a Zweilous, when we were in Unova working for Team Plasma, Their members didn't know that Ghetsis hired us, and when the female demanded Ri Dae-Jung release his Pokémon, The main head who was foulmouthed told her that he was working for Ghetsis. I didn’t exactly have a fucking choice with my damn name! Trivia * Ri Dae-Jung usually refers to him as "Вивайл", which is his species' Russian name * Sibpal speaks with a very mild Russian accent. * He speaks Russian, English with a slight accent and Korean. * He loves 70's and 80's pop music, He sings Dancing in the Moonlight. Origin of Name Korean: His name means 18 in Korean. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters in Supernannya/Pokemon AU